I knew you were trouble
by theoriginalvampire
Summary: Caroline has a rough night and trouble walks into the bar in the form of Klaus. One-shot.


Hi there. This is a quick one-shot, kinda based on T-Swift's song with the same title. The characters may occur to be a bit OOC. Italics are the flashback, the normal type is the present.  
Hope you like it.

Disclaimer; I don't own TVD

* * *

**I knew you were trouble**

If she was human, she would wake up with a massive hangover. Fortunately, she wasn't human so the hangover wasn't present. She opened her eyes. Her bright blue eyes scanned the room and it wasn't familiar. The fluffy king sized bed wasn't her usual bed, the silk sheets didn't felt familiar and the little feathers, covered in blood, didn't make her feel better.

"Having some trouble adapting to the new scenery, love?" a manly voice entered her ears. The voice had the familiar thick British accent she secretly loved so much.

"Klaus?" she muttered and she wanted to sit up, only to realize she was naked under the covers. She tried to pull up the sheets to cover up her body, causing Klaus to smirk.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked her and shamefully she shook her head.

Caroline was wondering if she blacked out last night.

"I remember Tyler, Haley and lots of alcohol." she mumbled and her memory started to work.

_Caroline was sitting at the bar, moping over a drink. It was her fourth scotch and it still wasn't helping to solve her problems. She used to think getting drunk was the answer to forgetfulness but she proved herself wrong. Tonight was the worst night of her life. Tyler had been cheating on her, with that wolf he'd met in the mountains, Haley. During his attempts at breaking the sire-bond, he was shagging some dog._

_She ordered another drink when her eyes went to the door. Her favorite villain walked in. How he wished to prove him wrong, but in the end he was right all along. Tyler broke her heart. And now the villain was approaching her._

"_Can I buy you a drink, love?" Klaus asked her, smiling that cocky smile of his._

"_Sure, why not. Perhaps then I'll forget." she mumbled._

_The dirty blonde haired man cocked his eyebrow and was confused for a moment. What would she want to forget?_

"_Is this about Tyler?" the baby vampire nodded quickly. "Ah, he told you."_

"_You knew?" she was suddenly very sober. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Usually you'd use this kind of information to make other people miserable."_

"_I don't want you to be miserable." he honestly said._

"_I need to get out of here." _

"_Come on, love. Let's talk about it." he said and grabbed her arm when she tried to leave. _

_The slap in his face was surprising him, but not as much as the moment where her lips crashed his. He slowly pushed her away._

"_Caroline, sweetheart. You don't know what you're doing." _

"_Klaus, just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." she whispered seductively. _

_They couldn't get in the car soon enough. His hands tried to cover every inch of her body. Thankfully Klaus had a big car, so the backseat wasn't really so uncomfortable. Caroline's hands were pulling at Klaus' shirt, trying to take it off. He helped her and his hands wandered to her pants, trying to open the zipper. His hands cupped her breasts over the fabrics of her shirt. He tore it apart, Caroline hissed. She liked that shirt. His teeth sank into her nipples, they were hardening instantly. Soft moans escaped her mouth. _

"_Oh I want you." she moaned and Klaus smiled his wicked smirk. His fingers fondled over her bundle of nerves, leaving Caroline wanting more. One finger entered her, the moans became intenser. Her hand went over his hardened member, a hiss left Klaus' mouth._

"_Fuck." he groaned and he tried to move her around. It resulted bumping his head to the sealing but he managed to enter her. The blonde was moaning and he crashed her lips. He increased his pace and Caroline enjoyed the thrusting very much. His thumb flicked over her clit, causing her to breath heavier and soon she started to shiver. Quickly after Caroline's orgasm drifted away, he felt his release. _

_Both vampires breathed heavy, still laying in an uncomfortable position on the backseat of the car._

"_Let me show you the world." he whispered in her ear. "Let me take you to places."_

"_I've always wanted to have breakfast in Paris." she mumbled and he sealed her request with a kiss._

Flashbacks of last night entered Caroline's mind. She covered her mouth with her hands and she cursed very un-ladylike.

"Come on love." Klaus laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"Everyone saw me leave with you." she muttered. "I can't go back."

She wrapped the sheets around her, jumped of the bed and opened the curtains. The first thing she saw was the eiffel tower.

"We're in Paris." she said in a sigh. "You took me to Paris."

"You wanted to have breakfast in Paris." he said.

She was in bloody Paris, with the man she was supposed to hate. The man who was supposed to be her enemy. Yet, he had given her everything she secretly desired. A trip abroad, check. An unforgettable evening, check. It wasn't ideal, but in some way it was perfect to her. She secretly cursed herself. She had known he was trouble when he walked in.


End file.
